


Parenthood

by Sharanesu



Series: Pack Mates Universe Mpreg [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Pack Dynamics, Parenthood, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharanesu/pseuds/Sharanesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years down the line the Jack, the Doctor and the Master now have six children.  Trouble is their next mating cycle is coming up soon and Jack really doesn't know where he fits into his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluff piece, I just found it funny thinking of the pack with six kids. My parents nearly had a nervous breakdown with two born 10 years apart!  
> Oh, Gallifreyan words - Dicasi means parent. Nila - No.

Parenthood

If anyone would have told Jack he’d have a family he would have never believed it. Now, they are all he thinks about. With six children running around he doesn’t have much time for anything else.

“Nila, please just eat your breakfast,” Jack whines as the six year old glares up at him from the kitchen table.

“NO!” he shouts back, hazel eyes sparking with red flashes as the boy stared at him. It’s not his real name, that is Devlin but the only word he‘s ever used is no or in the Gallifreyan language – Nila. The nickname had stuck with his first word and he’s not breaking that pattern anytime soon.

“Daddy?” A small hand tugs at his and Jack looks down at his eldest daughter. Alia’s big blue eyes gaze up at him and he groans when he spots what she is holding. He loves his daughter, she reminds him so much of Theta while the Master says she’s just like Jack. To Jack she’s perfect and bears the name of her elder half sister. Alia is the name of the daughter the Doctor lost far too young and Jack had been honoured to give his child that name. For the Doctor it gave him something special – peace. Alia had a great big heart and seems to find every injured or lonely animal within a ten miles radius of their home. She holds to her chest a small little white rabbit with a bent ear and looking completely unhappy. Jack sighs, she is forever bringing home new pets and Jack has a devil of a time stopping Lena from eating them. The time cat just thinks they are dinner.

“Whatcha got their baby,” he asks as he kneels down to her height.

“It hurt its paw,” she replies sadly holding the shivering animal. Alia doesn’t realise yet that maybe these small timid animals hurt themselves trying to escape her. Alia’s Gallifreyan heritage makes her the perfect predator which small defenceless animals run away from even if she does look like a normal Six-year-old little girl.

“How about you take it to show Uncle Ianto, if need be he can get the Tardis to fix him up right away,” Jack suggests just hoping that he can prevent the bunny from getting eaten too. Alia ponders this a moment, but nods and happily goes off in search of Ianto. Jack feels a little guilty for the sending her to his friend but Ianto is here to help, Jack decides. 

*Hungry.*

Jack sighs (and considers if it should be an Olympic sport because if so he’ll get gold.) Theta appears and bounces into the room followed by what Jack calls the ankle-biters. Their second batch of children are three years old and primarily stick to Theta, who they love to cuddle and hold. Theta has this way with young children, they trust him without question and easily calm at his touch. Jack finds it annoying at times and he sighs again.

“Yeah, well you try to get Nila to eat and I might be more inclined to help,” Jack snaps returning to the oven and stirring the simmering porridge. Theta looks at him a moment, before settling the younger children in their high chairs safely. He kisses Declan on the head who grins before returning back to his book and absent-mindedly eating his breakfast. He’s thin and tall just like his father and eating just isn't a priority. Nila however pouts at him, pushing his dish away and refusing to eat anything. *Eat* Theta commands and Nila’s pout deepens. Finally Theta has someone who can use it back at him. 

*Nila, stop this,* the Doctor repeats flowing into his child’s mind and showing his displease. Nia’s face crumbles a little bit and he sulky takes hold of his spoon. *You must listen to your Dad or your Father will have to be informed of your misbehaviour.* The mention of the Pack Alpha changes everything and Nila digs into his breakfast.

“Dicasi, can I have breakfast too,” Theta turns and grins at Alia who he lifts her into his arms with a laugh.

*My Alia.*

Alia gives her father a hug before she’s sat down into a chair and Jack puts out more bowls out for the children to start and eat. *Hurt.*

Jack returns to the stove and slumps against the counter. Theta embraces him and Jack cannot resist holding his mate and licking the mark on his pale throat.

*Just tried,* Jack answers back. *They don’t seem to want to listen to me.*

Theta huffs giving a laugh and Jack grumbles against his neck. *They love you.* Jack looks over at the youngest members of the Pack, looking so much like human children but they aren't. They are stronger, faster and could easily hurt with their claw like nails. Their intelligence means they can’t be sent away to school and he knows they would never cope with the way humans interact at this age. All they have is the three of them and Ianto. Jack doesn’t know what he’s let himself in for and sometimes it’s overwhelming.

Later when the children have been fed, they are lead into one of the large living rooms that has been altered for schooling where Theta will teach them about the Time vortex this lesson. They like his lessons because they get to play through most of it. Jack leaves him to it and goes in search of the Master.

“What?” the Master snaps as soon as Jack opens the door to his lab. Jack ignores the sharpness of his words having felt the Master’s true feelings and joy through the bond. He just likes to sound authoritative Jack decides with a hint of annoyance.

“What are we doing about our upcoming mating?” Jack asks point blank. Yep, it’s coming up to that time again, every three years. Last time the Master was convinced he’s succeeding in making a contraceptive that would work. Then Jack gets pregnant again with the Master’s child, while Theta is pregnant with twins (a seemly continuing pattern for him) by Jack. The Master hadn't known if to scream in frustration or shout with joy at the time.

“It’s going to work this time,” the Master informs him firmly as he looks over the results on the monitor. Jack leans past his mate’s shoulder looking at the readout. He sighs again.

“It’s not,” he says calmly. 

The Master growls at him and stalks off over to his desk as he slumps into the chair.

“Maybe a condom would work,” he suggests as Jack slides into his lap kissing the dark man’s lips. 

“You know what happened last time,” Jack reminds him both shuddering at the thought because that will not be a mistake they will ever repeat.

Theta had not been happy with the tube of latex and had they had been banned from touching him for nearly 24 hours which drove them insane with want. Also there was the problem that Theta seemed to be allergic to the substance they were made from which was another problem he didn’t want a repeat off.

“He’ll get pregnant with twins again,” the Master groans, closing his eyes and running a hand through his short hair.

“Yeah, he does seem to like that.” Jack leans against his mate not sure what to suggest. He doesn’t know if he could handle more children and the thought of having them every 3 years terrifies him.

“Well, I had better get back to work,” the Master suggests kissing Jack quickly before returning to his urgent research. Jack sighs and leaves going in search of Ianto.

He finds the young man in Alia’s room making sure the bunny is nice and secure in its new pen. Lena has full access to the house and he doesn’t want a repeat of the last time when Alia bought home an injured rabbit.

“How’s it going?” Jack asks with a grin, looking at the over secured cage - it’s covered in solid transparent bullet proof glass with a huge deadlock. 

Ianto glares at him before starting to tidy the room. “He will be fine, as soon as Alia put him down he was okay.”

“She doesn’t get the whole predator thing yet,” Jack replies. He loves his daughter’s big heart but sometimes it’s very hard to tell a child that small animals see her differently – that they can smell the predator within and are most likely terrified of her.  
“She loves everything,” Ianto says, “but I'm guessing she’s not your problem.” Jack sits down on her bed and Ianto joins him recognising Jack’s stress.

“We will go into another mating cycle soon, it’s every three years and the Master has no clue how to stop us from procreating.” Jack rubs his forehead as his headache gets worse. “To top it all, they don’t listen to me! The Master comes in and they do everything he says. Theta gets all the hugs and cuddles – while I'm just...I don’t know what I am.”

Ianto sighs, patting his friend on the back and not knowing what else can he say. He wouldn't leave them for the world, he loves his new family but the alien Pack fills all his time.

“You’re their Dad,” Ianto says softly as though that word answers everything.

Jack huffs before getting to his feet and looking around the room. “Well, I've got to get on,” he mumbles and leaves before Ianto can say anything else.

Jack finds his way to the children’s classroom silently opening the door and standing at the back of the room. He loves watching their children and their growing thirst for knowledge. Today they are ooo-ing and Ahh-ing as Theta alters space/time energy and creates something new. Jack hasn't never really got the hang of that ability now. He can bend time around, speed it up, and he’s really good at hiding things in pockets of time where he can retrieve them later. The creator in the family is still Theta and even the Master has problems beyond anything more complex than a butt plug. Which he won’t be showing their children – ever!

Theta gives the children a experiment to try, the youngest to create a ball of energy while the elder ones a solid object from energy. The children immediately try and even little Nila doesn’t complain. When it’s Jack’s turn to teach the only reaction he gets is “No,” over and over.

*Hurt.*

Jack sighs and allows Theta to hug him, holding the feral Time Lord in his arms as he’s kissed. “ I'm fine.” Jack replies feeling his mate’s concern. Theta says nothing but shares a whole range of emotions that Jack is too depressed to think about. Soon Theta has to return to the lesson and Jack leaves.

After school time is finished the children all run out in to their large garden, to play on swings or climb or with Lena. Jack watches them from his position on a tree branch as they run and shout. Suddenly, there is a scream from one of the boys and Jack jumps ready to go to his aid but Theta is there in an instant. He holds Nila and looks at his sore hands. He’d fallen and torn his hands on the stony gravel.

“Daddy!” the little boy wails as he pushes Theta away. Theta only smiles expecting this reaction and knows that Jack will drop everything to be there in an instant. Jack reacts instinctively, jumping down from the tree and cradles the hurt child to him. Nila wraps his arms around Jack’s shoulders and cries into his neck, holding him so tight as not to let go.

“Are you hurt?” Jack asks and Nila nods miserably as he shows him his small cut hands. Jack strokes them gently, before kissing Nila’s wet cheek.

“Hurt Daddy,” Nila cries holding tighter to Jack who lifts him into his arms and carries him into the house. He parks Nila on top of the Kitchen island and gets the disinfectant. He strokes the tiny wounds over with a piece of cotton wool, cleaning them and finds a brightly coloured plaster to put over the biggest cut. Nila watches him with wide eyes filled with tears but he knows his Daddy will make everything right.

“There, all cleaned up.” Jack says sticking the plaster on the small palm.

“Kiss them,” Nila pouts, making Jack smile and he presses his lips to each palm. Nila finally smiles up at him, the temporary hurt completely forgotten and holds out his arms. Jack picks up the small boy, holding him tight and settles him on his hip. Nila curls into Jack showing no intention of ever moving again. Jack walks back outside returning to Theta’s side who is smiling widely at him and he rolls his eyes in reply. 

Jack finally gets his place in his growing family. He is Daddy, the one who cares for their needs and hurts. Theta is cuddly and fun, the Master – well, is always the Alpha, while he is the one holding them all together. He crosses over to the Theta and takes his hand. He had been trying to tell him all day what he needed to hear; that his place in their family was essential. 

*I get it.* Jack informs him as Theta kisses him and Nila pulls a face at his parents show of affection. However, he doesn’t move and remains in Jack’s arms warm and safe. 

*We all rely on you Jack,* the Doctor reminds him and Jack wishes he’d just come out and said it first. But this is the Doctor’s way – he doesn’t point out the obvious you have to learn that yourself. He could feel Jack’s hurt all day and offered comfort and guidance, but didn’t interfere with Jack’s discoveries.

*You could have just told me, instead of making me learn it for myself,* Jack says a little annoyed. Theta nor the Doctor answer, he just stands with Jack, holding hands and watching their children play.

“I guess getting pregnant again won’t be all that bad,” Jack considers feeling so much happier now.

*Why do we have to? We can control our bodies, Jack.*

Jack turns and glares at the Doctor, “What did you say?” he growls.


End file.
